Lessons of the Father
by katie33h
Summary: New summary: A taiyoukai learns to appreciate the lessons his father tried to teach him from beyond the grave with the help of a priestess from the future and her son. s/k
1. Sticky Situation

Lessons of the Father

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha they are property of Rumiko Takahashi and co.

A/N

Hello. Welcome to a new fic. This was one of those plot bunnies that just eats at your soul until you put it out. I am still working on one that is out and one that I'm not putting out till it's done. If your reading the Best Kind of Friend. Don't worry its not being neglected. I got a beta and so while she is playing with some stuff I started working on this so that my muse will let me do other things. Anyway Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Sticky Situation

Kagome ran though the forest as fast as her heavy feet could take her. The darkness surrounded her, swallowed her. The clouds seemed to be mocking her plight as they covered the sliver of a moon that was her last visage of light, leaving her alone in an unforgiving world of black.

Another wave of pain overcame her, starting in her back and reaching around, ripping through her middle. This one was worse than the last just as the last was worse than the one before that. Falling to her knees on the forest floor she screamed out her pain into the darkness.

"_Noriko-sama, what are we to do?"_

_Kagome listened to the two women talk about her from just outside of the room they provided for her. The younger of the two was at least speaking in hushed tones as to not upset her, the elder held no such sympathy. _

"_We will do what needs to be done." The elder spoke with so much sincerity, but her resolute tone was full of malice. _

"_What needs to be done?" Kagome thought to herself, what could they…_

"_Surely, there must be…"_

"_Saya fear not, for this is the correct path. Can you not feel the evil flowing form her womb? Can you not feel the magic binding the woman-child's own purity? We must save her from this fate; else this evil will surely taint her."_

"_But…" _

"_I will dispose of the abomination if it is the fear of blood on your hands that is making you so reluctant." _

_Kagome struggled to pull herself up from her spot on the floor and grabbed her bow and quiver that she had left near the door. They were not going to hurt her baby. _

_Wrapped in only a thin sleeping yakuta, she knocked an arrow and stepped determinately into the room where the women were talking. _

"_Miko-sama, you shouldn't be up, the baby will be…" The girl, Saya, spoke inching her way toward the angry miko. _

"_Back away or I will kill you. You will not hurt my baby." _

"_Girl, this baby," The word baby was spoken with so much venom that it sounded more like a curse, "Is an abomination of all things that one of your station should stand for. Purging its evil from this world will be doing us all a favor." _

_Kagome shook her head and backed away from the women to the door of the hut. "No, purging you from this world would be the favor." She was ready to release her arrow when she felt the beginnings of another contraction. Despite the pain, she gathered all of her strength and ran into the cover of the forest. _

_She could hear the old miko yelling at some of the village men who had gathered to follow her, so she ran faster and deeper into the darkness. _

"Nnnngggg" She gritted her teeth through the contraction and wished, not for the first time, that epidurals had been invented.

As the pain receded she grabbed into a nearby tree and tried to pull herself to her feet. The fatigue from running and the extra weight she was carrying took gravity's side and she fell back to her knees.

"Stupid Inuyasha, stupid well, stupid bigoted midwives, stupid stupid feudal Japan." Once she was done cursing everything in existence, she cursed the only thing she had left to curse. "Stupid Kagome."

Another contraction hit overwhelmed her and she was left panting on the forest floor grasping for breath. As the pain receded she began to count, she made it to 134 before she had another contraction.

This was too soon; she was only 7 months along. She couldn't do this alone in a forest. She wasn't even sure if she could do this in a hut with a healer or a hospital full of doctors. Child birth may be one of the most natural things in the world, but somehow, in the middle of a dark forest, alone, Kagome figured she would have a better chance learning how to fly.

Another contraction. This time she counted to 200 before she lost her train of thought and started thinking of ways to sterilize herself, since getting your tubes tied hadn't been invented yet.

As the pain receded once again Kagome decided that the black boots inches from her face did, indeed, deserve some kind of recognition. Rolling onto her back she looked up to the boots owner. He must have came in the middle of that last contraction because she didn't hear or see him until he was stopped inches from her face and peering down at her. Some how the man had managed to perfect the art of looming and from her position on the ground he seemed even larger and more ominous than ever before.

Sesshoumaru was simply at a loss for words. He had been patrolling his lands, a good excuse for wandering aimlessly, when he heard a woman screaming. Traveling around the area the sounds were coming from took him down wind for a moment and he recognized the scent. His first impulse was to walk away, but curiosity got the better of him and he decided to investigate. Which he was currently regretting.

Kagome felt the silent stare down had gone on long enough. He either needed to leave or help her, him staring at her while she was in more pain than she had ever been in in her entire life was not helping.

"Sesshoumaru, what do you want?" She meant it come out politely, more like a 'where are you headed?' or 'Are you busy do you think you could give me a ride to the nearest non-bigoted midwife?' but that was not how it came out.

"What are you doing girl?" Sesshoumaru, for all he was worth, did not know much about the ways of women. Which he was becoming painfully aware of.

Kagome laughed, she laughed as hard as the pain in her stomach would allow. "Why, I am having a picnic my lord would you like to join me?" The expression on his normally vacant face told her everything. He really didn't know. A demon, who was, like what hundreds of years old, didn't know a woman in labor when he was looking at one.

"I'm having a baby, dough head!" The dough head part was supposed to be only added mentally but the feeling of another contraction beginning distracted her.

Sesshoumaru realized then that he had a few options. He could leave the girl here to her fate, and surely she would die. He could try to deliver the baby, but losing his arm again sounded more appealing than that. Or, he could take her to the nearest village and drop her off. Decision made, he turned in his heal to leave.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshou….oh?" Rin ran up from behind stopping only inches from colliding with him. He cursed himself mentally, now he would have to take her to a village or he would never hear the end of it from Rin.

"Kagome-chan? What… oh you … your… Lord Sesshoumaru what's…?" Rin was at a loss for words, for the first time ever.

Kagome gritted her teeth and tried as hard as she could to ride out this contraction with as much dignity as possible. Rin knelt by her head and tucked some errant hairs behind her ear, then used the hem of her kimono to wipe the sweat off of her brow.

"My lord, we have to do something we can't just leave her here, she's hurt." Aww, Kagome thought, apparently Rin had not had the talk about the birds and the bees yet either.

"I assure you Rin, we can leave her here." Kagome no longer cared if they left here there or not, just as long as they made up their minds and stopped staring at her.

"But, my lord!" Rin's protest was cut off as the demon lord bent down and scooped the laboring woman up in his arms and began walking in the direction of the nearby village.

He hated the idea of carrying her almost as much as the idea of having to walk her to the village, but he couldn't think of a safe alternative. If he used his energy form he might not be able to re-assimilate her and the unborn child's bodies correctly. Flying was out of the question because the speed might damage her somehow. She couldn't sit up on her own so that left Ah-un out.

Kagome recognized the direction they were headed in and began struggling in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Stop." Sesshoumaru ordered the wiggling figure who was compromising his hold on her.

"No, I can't go back there! They are going to kill the baby! Please, no!" Tears or pain and frustration streamed down her face and she continued to struggle.

Sesshoumaru stopped his forward progress and the girl stopped struggling. He remembered passing a hut deep in the woods about half an hour ago.

"Can you last another half hour?"

Kagome wasn't sure. The contractions weren't coming at regular intervals. Her water had broken before she ran into the woods so she knew it would be soon. She tried to remember all the things she learned in health class about birth, but those classes were made to scare young girls out of having sex, not prepare them for actually giving birth.

"I think…I think I can." Gods, she hoped she could. She was sure Sesshoumaru would not appreciate her getting his white silk all bloody.

They walked the first few minutes in silence, which Sesshoumaru was grateful for. That is, until he realized the reason for the silence. He could feel the girl's heart beat with the arm that the back of her knees was resting on, it was erratic and uneven. He concentrated on her breathing and found the same inconsistency there as well. Looking down at her face he could tell that she was fighting to remain conscious. Reaching up with the hand whose arm was supporting her upper body, he flicked her in the ear with a single claw.

"Ouch! What was that for?" It was the result that he was hoping for, she was awake. Now to keep her that way.

"Where is Inuyasha?" It was the most pressing question at the moment, one he had been pondering since he first caught her scent alone in the woods.

"He…He left." She tried to muster as much courage as possible and not cry, she had to be strong now.

"He left? He left you alone, like this?" What kind of dishonorable cur leaves their mate alone, pregnant, and unprotected? Inuyasha maybe.

"No, it's not what you think." She could feel another contraction coming so she chose not to elaborate.

Sesshoumaru could feel the muscles in her body tightening as well as her heart and breathing pick up.

"Oh, then enlighten me. Why would he leave his mate like this?" He hoped that engaging her in conversation would help to keep her calm and regulate her breathing.

"His demon blood has been wrestles." She paused between words as the pain from the contraction made it hard to formulate a coherent sentence. "He has been changing a lot. That's now this happened." She gestured to her enlarged stomach. The pain began to ebb so she was better able to recount her tale.

"The Tessaiga has been … struggling… to bind him for about a year now. After we … well… uh, when he found out I was pregnant he went to Totousai to find a way to strengthen the bond. That was six months ago." She couldn't help the tears that were flowing now. She was sharing something very intimate with someone who was probably happy that the man she loved disappeared. No, she wouldn't entertain the possibility that he was dead; he was coming back.

So the whelp was not completely with out honor. Stupid, but honorable.

"Why are you here and not with your companions?" He knew where ever her and his brother were, the monk and slayer were always close.

"I stayed in Edo. There is a miko there and she was getting sick. Sango and Miroku are nearing the end of Sango's second pregnancy and with Inuyasha gone that left me to care for her. She … she died last week. I was on my way to Sango and Miroku when the labor pains started."

Sesshoumaru was no expert on human pregnancies, but he was pretty sure that it was not smart to be traveling alone this late in pregnancy.

"Shippo was with me, he left after the _miko_ at that last village agreed to take care of me. He went to go tell Sango and Miroku what was going on." She said as if she knew what he was thinking.

"I think there is something wrong. I still have 2 more months before the baby is due. I shouldn't be in labor yet." Kagome felt the tears flowing down her face faster now. She couldn't bring herself to look up at Sesshoumaru's face, knowing he must be disgusted with her lack of emotional control.

"I am … uncertain…but, I believe Izayoi only carried Inuyasha for 6 months." Sesshoumaru wasn't sure why he was trying so hard to comfort the girl. And to be quite honest, he had no idea how long a human pregnancy was supposed to be. Hell, he didn't even know how long a demon pregnancy lasted. He was a demon lord not a midwife.

Sesshoumaru ordered Rin to engage the girl in conversation the rest of the way there. It wasn't until she started crying about wanting her mother that he paid any attention to what they were talking about.

He had figured the girl's family to be dead. Why else would they have allowed her to travel with an un-wed half demon lone when they were both of mating age? Then there was the way she spoke, broken and unrefined, like one who had been raised away from society like his brother.

Upon Rins' further questioning he came to find out that her mother was alive, but since she became pregnant she was no longer able to return home. Odd, that someone who did nothing to prevent the developing relationship would then discard her when she was pregnant. Humans were so fickle.

The whole party was beyond relived when the lone hut came into view. The location, along with the animal hides hanging outside, indicated that who ever lived there was a hunter. Sesshoumaru figured they were skinners who made their living by selling hides to the nearby village.

Disregarding all manners or social protocol, Sesshoumaru shoved the mat covering the door aside and stepped, uninvited, into the modest dwelling. He could smell a woman along with 3 males, none of which were present. Good, he thought, the males being gone will make this easier.

He followed his nose to the room where the woman slept and none too gently nudged her awake with his foot.

Naturally, upon being awoken by a demon lord kicking you in the ribs, the woman panicked.

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru barked to the woman whose screams were threatening to damage his hearing permanently.

Sesshoumaru waited, with all the patience he could muster, for the woman to calm down. Between her panicking and the in his arms agonizing cries he was beginning to lose his composure.

"You will calm yourself now and you will assist her." He ordered calmly, gesturing to Kagome.

"With all due respect, Youkai-sama, I am no midwife or a miko, I am but the wife of a humble hunter. There is a village not far from here …" the woman was shaking from her position kneeling at his feet.

"You have children, do you not?" his voice was calm and relaxed, displaying none of the worry he was beginning to feel inwardly.

"Yes, but that hardly qualifies me to…"

"Surely it does not take much work on your part." Through the pain and contractions Kagome couldn't help but to find the humor in that.

"I assure you, Youkai-sama that, it is not easy there are many things that could go wrong…"

Again he cut her off. It really didn't matter if something went wrong. If the girl or the baby died he could always bring them back. "You will assist her or you and the lives of your family will be forfeit."

With that he stepped past the woman and laid Kagome down on the bed that the woman had just vacated. All the while listening to the woman grumble about men and their deranged views on how children are brought into the world.


	2. New life

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 2: A New Life

Fully prepared to leave now that he found someone to help the miko, Sesshoumaru turned to leave. Alas, once again his plans were thwarted.

"Little girl come, I will need you to help me with your mother. And you must stay outside; it is bad luck for the father to be present in the birthing chamber." Sesshoumaru made to protest but the girl's scream silenced him and he left as he had intended too. Unfortunately he couldn't go too far because the wretched woman was now enlisting Rin's help.

"Oh, she's not my…" Rin tried to correct before a bucket was shoved in her hands.

"Quickly child, gather water from the well outside." The woman cut her off and went to work with no acknowledgment to Rin's words.

Sesshoumaru waited patiently outside. Occationally Rin would pop her head out to tell him something or another that he wasn't really listening to.

The sounds of the girl's screaming were a little disturbing. Normally he enjoyed hearing people cry out in pain, pain that he inflicted, but somehow this was less satisfying. Maybe it was the fact that this was a normal part of life that most women went through that was bothering him. Someday Rin would be in a hut, screaming in pain, while she gave birth. Maybe it was different for demonesses, but he imagined his mother in the same position as well.

The sounds were bad enough, but the smell was driving him near insanity. His mind was working over time to categorize and memorize them all, but half of them he didn't even know what they were. There was blood, and other body fluids, and god knows what else. A morbid part of him wished he could see so that he could put place an image to the haunting scents.

He wanted nothing more than to distance himself from the hut. He thought about doing just that, but his retreat would be a sign of weakness, that he could not handle something as trivial as a few screams and some discussing smells. No, Sesshoumaru would never take the time to explain that he left because he didn't feel like being there any longer, that would be explaining himself and he did not need too. Sesshoumaru did what he pleased when it pleased him and how it pleased him. After the first hour it became more of an internal test of strength to remain, as if by him staying there he was proving something to himself.

And so he remained outside the hut, a silent guardian.

Inside…

Rin watched horrified, as Kagome began to push.

"When you feel like you need to push, do it. Push as hard as you can ok. Just listen to your body." The woman coached her.

Push what? Rin wondered. This was all going way over her head. This woman kept telling Kagome to do things and Kagome seemed to be in so much pain. Rin was sure that she was dying, but the woman seemed to think that all she needed to do was push. Rin, in her 11 years, had seen pregnant woman before, but she had no idea what this was all about.

Kagome was screaming and the woman was telling her to push again. This time Rin saw something, and it was…

Rin's eyes widened, this was not the stork youkai that Master Jaken told her babies come from. No, there were definitely no storks here.

Kagome gritted her teeth and pushed until she felt like all of the blood vessels in her face were going to explode. She fell back on the pallet panting. Only a second went by before she felt the need to push again.

"I am never, never having sex again!" She yelled to no one in particular, as she tried to catch her breath in between pushes.

"Me neither." Rin muttered in agreement. If sex was what got you into the position, well then Rin decided that she would die a virgin.

"Your doing great, just a couple more and it will be out. Girl, bring me the rags." The woman ordered as Kagome started pushing again.

This last push did it, and all of a sudden Kagome felt like a thorn the size of Russia was just pulled out of her foot. Her body relaxed and she felt like she could breathe for the first time in hours. Falling back on the pallet she smiled when she heard her baby start crying. Who knew such an awful sound could be the most beautiful thing you ever heard.

"Congratulations he's beautiful. He has his father's hair." The woman brought the baby to Kagome's side so that she could examine him. He did have his father's hair and two little flattened puppy ears too. Kagome agreed with the woman, he was beautiful. Before she had time to really take hold of him the woman and him were gone.

Kagome panicked for a moment. What if this woman was attempting to kill him as the others did? The thought that Sesshoumaru was around somewhere calmed her a little. She had never expected Sesshoumaru's presence to offer comfort.

The woman returned as suddenly as she left. "Don't worry he is with his father, we aren't done yet."

"Oh, he's not…"

"Ok, you need to push again; we have to deliver the after birth."

"After birth?" Rin gulped.

Outside, in the main room of the hut, Sesshoumaru was having his own complications. The woman came out form the birthing chamber and announced that HE was the FATHER of a beautiful baby boy. When he attempted to tell her that he was not the father she ignored him and returned to the room. Now he was trapped, holding a new born pup, naked and still covered in blood and fluids, and had no idea what to do.

He held the baby way from him, as to not get his clothing dirty, with both hands under his arm pits. He seemed to be having some difficulty holding his own head up, how utterly weak, probably because he was only a half-demon, so with his middle fingers he lent the head some support from behind. Then there was the crying, wailing actually, it was loud and so high pitch that Sesshoumaru's ears were ringing.

"Be quiet!" He told the baby through clenched teeth. The baby didn't listen, instead he cried louder.

"You will obey This Sesshoumaru!" He tried again, and again… nothing.

Luckily, just as he was about to give up and leave the baby on the floor, Rin emerged from the room looking disheveled and completely disoriented.

"Master Jaken and I are going to have to have a long talk about where babies come from." She shook her head in an attempt to order all of her stray thoughts when she noticed Sesshoumaru and the trouble he seemed to be having.

Grabbing the blanket that the woman brought out for Sesshoumaru to wrap the baby in, Rin took the baby and wrapped him as well as she could and cradled him in her arms. "See Lord Sesshoumaru, this is how."

He was about to tell Rin to leave the baby with it's mother so that they could leave when the woman joined them in the living room with a bowl in her arms and various bloody towels draped over her shoulders.

"Come along little girl, we need to wash up and leave these two alone with their new baby." Sesshoumaru was seriously considering killing the woman at this point. No matter how many times he attempted to protest the woman just didn't seem to want to listen. This time he didn't even try.

"Youkai-sama, your wife lost a lot of blood and is asleep now. The baby can go awhile without feeding, but I'd suggest you help him with it sooner or later. Come girl, lets go." Once again Sesshoumaru found himself alone with the baby in his arms, this time in the proper position, as the woman shooed Rin out of the room.

Weighing his options, Sesshoumaru decided his best course of action was to take the baby into the room with the miko and leave it by her bed, and then he could wait for Rin to get clean and go.

Inside the room the miko was fast asleep. Taking in her pale complexion, Sesshoumaru realized that she must have lost a lot of blood as the woman had said. He wasn't sure if she was simply asleep or rendered completely unconscious because of the strain and blood loss. However, if the fact that her baby was crying and she was completely unresponsive was any indication he would have to assume that she, was indeed, unconscious. She looked drained and exhausted. There were dark circles under her eyes and her face and hair were covered with a thin sheen of sweat.

The thought of the young woman sleeping peacefully while he was saddled with her infant sent a low growl rumbling through the demon lord's chest. And the baby stopped crying. As soon the growl ended so did the silence and the baby wailed his discomfort once more. Again Sesshoumaru growled and was shocked to find that the sound, which was meant to intimidate foes and had sent many running for their lives, had a comforting effect on the infant. Resigning himself to his fate, at least until the miko woke up, Sesshoumaru took a seat against the wall farthest from the girl and began growling, a low and steady rumble, until the pup nodded off to join his mother in the land of dreams.

Now that the pup was asleep, and with nothing better to do, Sesshoumaru took his time to examine his brothers first born. The pup was the first born of the next generation of his father's clan, and was a half demon. The disgrace against his father's line seemed to never end.

He was intrigued though, that the boy was a half demon rather than some kind of quarter demon hybrid. When he had previously thought about the outcome of Inuyasha mating he was curious to see what the result would be. Imuyasha's blood was unstable, as he had proved many times by turning into a full demon and becoming a mindless beast with an insatiable blood lust. The miko had mentioned that Inuyasha was having trouble controlling his demon blood so Sesshoumaru surmised that the pup must have been conceived while he was in full demonic form, making it a half demon.

The pup had the same ears as Inuyasha marring his head like a beacon declaring to the world that his blood was tainted. He had the same hair was well, not quite white but not quite silver either. There was no way that anyone could ever deny that this was Inuyasha's son, and in the same respect the grandchild of the great dog demon. Like Inuyasha the pup strongly favored their father's clan. Sesshoumarus father's clan was known for their brute strength and over abundance of sheer power, where as his mother's was known for the agility and cunning as well as their poison abilities.

Unable to stop himself, Sesshoumaru ran a clawed finger along the pup's cheek bone tracing the faint jagged line that ran from his cheek to his ear. The markings were so faint that they were barely visible, but Sesshoumaru knew that as the boy aged they would get darker. He imagined that they would be the same shade of blueish-purple as his fathers were.

A longing to see his father once again shot through him for the first time in over a century. He forgot what it felt like to miss his father. He had been so angry for so long that his father had died. Only recently, with the acquisition of the Bakusaiga, did Sesshoumaru begin to feel that his father's death was not a personal transgression against him.

Angry with himself for allowing his feelings to get so out of hand, Sesshoumaru looked down at the pup with cold disregard. This baby, this pup, was nothing more than a useless ball of flesh. He was so vulnerable, so utterly weak. Lifting one of the pup's hands, Sesshoumaru examined his tiny claws. They were so small and weak that he doubted that they could cut through a butterfly's wings. He couldn't even support his own head with our breaking his neck.

Sesshoumaru wondered if this was how all babies were when they were born. This was the first real contact he had with someone this young. Never really having given much thought to the idea of having children he had no need of knowledge about them. He planned on having an heir someday, in the distant future, but he would go about it in the same way that his father did and his father before him. He would acquire a female of good breeding, impregnate her, and when the pup, if male, was old enough to hold a sword he would be given to him to train. He would never have to old another newborn again, making this his first and his last.

He could not deny, no matter how hard he tried, that the boys scent was oddly refreshing. Under the blood and mystery fluids, the pup's natural scent was beautiful. He smelt like new snow, like nothing at all. Fresh, clean, pure, untouched by the cruelty of the world. Sesshoumaru knew that that smell would eventually fade away with time and exposure, but for now he wanted to take it in and commit it to memory, because he was sure that nothing else in the world would ever smell this new.

AN I fought with my self about ending the chapter here, but decided to go ahead and do it. Sorry it's a tad short …. Is over 2000 words short? I think so. Anywho …

LadyDeath31178: Congrats on your third. Sorry bed rest sucks. But its only a few more months … hang in there!

Man I had some other reviewer replies I meant to do but I'll catch up next chapter.


	3. Whats in a name

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Important author's note about spoilers: Hello readers, I am sure that at least some of you will have some questions after this chapter … like 'Why does Sesshoumaru have 2 arms? What the hell is Bakusaiga? What chu talking bout Rin and the darkness of hell?' Well this is all fairly recent manga happenings so if your not up in the manga some of this might escape you and I assure you that it will only get worse from here. If you have any questions or want the run down message me or email me or what ever and ill give you the abriged version, or I can give you a link to a site that has them. Anyway, later on this stuff is going to get more important so of you are feeling confused please let me know, ill do my best in later chapters to clarify some things, but if it hampers your enjoyment of the manga then you have been warned.

Other than that … thanks for reading !

Chapter 3: What's in a name…

Kagome stretch and yawned trying to get rid of the sleepy haze that filled her mind. Stretching brought her attention to the pain in her abdomen … and lower. Sitting up quickly, a little too quickly for one in her condition, she gasped and grabbed her noticeably empty tummy.

Memories of the miko's plotting and her running to the woods only to be found by Sesshoumaru, of all people, came back to her in rapid succession. She ran her hand down her face and groaned.

"Did anyone get the number of that train?" Sesshoumaru was aware and on his feet the second she woke up. He had no idea what the 'train' was that she was talking about, but he hoped that it had something to do with her taking the baby so that he and Rin could leave.

Kagome looked around the small room and found Sesshoumaru, as far away as he could be considering the size of the place, looking at her expectantly. Her attention was drawn to the tiny wrapped bundle in his arms. She held out her arms and accepted the bundle gratefully as he deposited it into her arms, also grateful but for a whole other reason.

Kagome moved the blanket aside to get a better look at her baby's face. She remembered getting to see him briefly as soon as he came out, but this was her first time really looking at him. Everyone and everything in the room disappeared as he opened his tiny golden eyes to look back at her. In that instant her whole world seemed to morph into something new; something tiny and beautiful with golden eyes and puppy ears. Her life was no longer her own and she couldn't have been more grateful.

He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

Tears coursed down her cheeks as she ran her fingers through the fine white hair that rested between his ears. "Kami, how is it possible to love someone this much?" She asked to no one in particular.

Sesshoumaru watched her intently. He had a feeling that he was being privy to something very important, but he wasn't sure if it was something that was mean to be private or if it was ok that he was there. Either way it mattered not to him, the pup was safe, his mother was awake, and it was time for him to go.

Her soft words stopped him. He wasn't sure how much someone could love another before it became too much. Watching her gently explore her pup's features with her fingers he thought of Rin. He thought of the desperation he felt when she was taken by the darkness of hell, and the intensity of the emotions he felt in his heart when she breathed again. He wasn't sure how it was possible to care for someone so much that you would risk your very soul for them, but he knew that it was.

The pup's soft whines brought Sesshoumaru back to the moment.

The baby was nuzzling Kagome's chest and whining softly. She looked around the room for something, not really sure what she was looking for. She knew that the baby wanted to eat, but she wasn't really sure how, and Sesshoumaru was standing right there.

"He needs to eat." Sesshoumaru said impatiently. The pup's whines and the woman's indecision were grating on his nerves.

"I know!" She snapped then softened her tone. "I just don't… could you uh…" Sesshoumaru caught the hint and turned his back to her.

Kagome wrestled with the baby for a minute, trying to remember how Sango had done this the last time she saw her. Finally the pup latched on and started sucking contently so she covered her breast and the baby with a blanket.

"Ok, you can turn back around."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and the blanked covered her for a moment. "Your human body is not desirable in the least; there is no need to cover yourself."

"For modesty's sake." Kagome laughed. Of course she would not presume that the almighty Lord Sesshoumaru would find her body interesting.

That made Sesshoumaru snort. Modesty and her don't even belong in the same room. The way she dressed most of the time was fitting for a whore. He had thought that she was one the first few times that they met. And now, when she was doing something completely natural and normal, she decided to be modest. It was laughable.

"Um I wanted to say thank you. You saved us. I think that we both would have died if you hadn't come along." Kagome broke through the silence, choosing to ignore the snort that was obviously a comment on her modesty.

"You would have." Kagome knew it was the closest thing that she was going to get to a 'your welcome', and it was good enough.

"You said that Inuyasha left, to strengthen Tessaiga?" It had been on his mind, the explanation she had given him earlier was clipped and he knew it.

"Yes," Kagome rubbed her baby's cheek under the blanked, more to comfort herself than the infant. "A little over 8 months ago we fought this demon who was killing woman in a village in the south. He was really strong and came close to killing Inuyasha and me. Inuyasha changed, his demon blood took over."

"As it does when he does not have hold of our father's fang." Sesshoumaru supplied.

"That's the thing, he had Tessaiga. He still changed. I tried to sit him, but nothing would change him back. It was different this time though. He didn't go in a killing spree like he did before. He didn't want blood, he wanted …"

"You. He raped you." He said it so casually as if he were saying, 'he gave you a rose' or 'he took you out for a nice dinner for two'.

"No." Kagome shook her head. "No, he didn't rape me." She loved him for all she was worth; he could never do something like that to her. Actually she was happy to have his affection without the normal inhibitions, in the end she felt like it was her who had taken advantage of him. He assured her that it was ok, that he wanted it but was always to shy, but she still felt bad.

"After that he started changing more often. It didn't take much to set him off, once it was a low level spider demon, another time a human who he could have killed easily. Each time he would stay that way for longer and longer. A few months later I found out that I was pregnant. He was so worried that one of the times that he changed he would hurt me or someone else that he went to see Toutosai hoping to find a way to make the Tessaiga stronger. Last time adding one of his own fangs did the trick, but this time…" She trailed off.

"He didn't come back." She said quietly.

"He is dead." Sesshoumaru stated simply. It was only logical, he knew that she was pregnant; if he was alive he would have come back. It was no secret that he loved the girl; Sesshoumaru couldn't imagine him leaving her alone in a time like that if he were alive.

"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that! He's not dead." She willed the tears in her eyes that threatened to fall at hearing her worst fears vocalized and put on her brave face.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but to admire her loyalty. He expected no less out of those who followed him. He knew that if anyone told Rin or Jaken that he was dead, they would turn a deaf ear to them until they had his severed head as proof.

"We will see." It was the closest thing that he could bring himself to say that might offer her comfort. He wouldn't tell her that maybe the half-breed was alive, because that would be a lie. And he wouldn't try to convince her that he was dead either, it simply wasn't his place. If she wanted to go about her life waiting for the dead to walk again, it was none of his business.

The pup was still suckling and the mother looked content and awake enough to handle the situation from here on out on her own. Sesshoumaru could smell Rin getting closer to the hut as well as Jaken and Ah-uh searching the forest for his whereabouts about half an hour away so he decided it was well past time for him to leave. He still planned on seeking more answers regarding Inuyasha's whereabouts, but that could not be done from here.

Again he turned to leave and again he was stopped by the miko.

"Sesshoumaru, I was wondering…" Kagome heisted for a moment unsure of how he would respond to what she was about to ask him. She knew it was a sensitive subject and didn't want to upset him.

She covered herself and removed the blanket that was covering her and the now sleeping infant. "I was thinking about calling him Gin, but its more silver than white isn't it?" She stroked the back of his white little puppy ears as she spoke.

"Normally it is the father's duty to name the child." Sesshoumaru informed her.

"Yah I know. He never said anything about what he would want to name his children, and I don't think that you can really pick out a good name until you have met them."

Seshoumaru nodded his head once in understanding and prayed that she wasn't asking him to name this child. That would be a little too involved for his liking.

"I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind…What was your father's name? I've heard him called General, Lord, Master, and Father, but I've never actually heard his name."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction for a second before returning to his normal cold expression. That was not at all what he had expected her to ask of him. She had no way of knowing how much this pup looked like his father or how much it had unnerved him earlier.

Sesshoumaru actually had to think about it for a moment. It had been over 200 years since he had heard or spoken his father's true name. It felt foreign on his tongue, but it still carried the same weight as it always had. "Touga."

Kagome looked down at the pup in her arms. It felt like a fitting name somehow. It felt right. "Touga." She repeated. "Would you be offended if I called him that?"

"Why?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I…" She started, but Sesshoumaru cut her off, sensing that she really didn't understand the gravity of his question.

"Why would you call him after someone you never met, after someone who his father holds no affection or respect for?" He elaborated through clenched teeth.

"He was a great man … demon. And he loved his sons."

"You assume. You have never met him; you have never seen his face or heard his voice. Neither has Inuyasha. It is an insult that you, who defiled his resting place as well as his blood line, would presume to know his heart." His venomous glare was didn't waver. And neither did Kagome's determined one.

Kagome's eyes traveled slowly down the demon lord's body. Sesshoumaru followed her gaze until she stopped at the two swords at his side. Bakusaiga and Tensaiga. Subconsciously his hand went to the hilt of the Tensaiga and he held it, letting it offer him comfort.

"Your right. I didn't know him and neither did Inuyasha. But, I didn't have to know him to know that he loved his sons more than anything. Even in death he made sure that they were taken care of and that the lessons he could not teach them himself would be learned. He was a great man, your Father." She said finally, once again bringing her eyes to meet his.

After a long drawn out silence Sesshoumaru spoke, "He will have a lot to live up to should he share a name with my great and terrible father."

Kagome left his eyes to look down at her baby again. "Yes he will. And I'm sure he will too."

Sesshoumaru nodded, then turned on his heel and left.

Now, more alone than Kagome could ever remember being, she felt the fingers of dread creeping up on her. She had been alone before, she had been scared before, but this time it was different; this time she had another being that she alone was responsible for.

She gently ran her fingers through the fine hairs on the top of her sleeping baby's head. He was so fragile. And he was going to need her for everything. If there was ever a moment in her life that she had to be strong it was now. Kagome's thoughts turned to Jinenji's mother, Shiori's mother, and even her own. She had to be strong like them if they were going to make it. She had no doubt that Inuyasha would come back, it was just a matter of when, and until then she was the soul protector of her baby.

Kagome let out a long sigh accompanied with a sad smile, "It's just me and you now buddy. I don't know what we are going to do, but we'll be ok I promise."


	4. Unclaimed Baggage

AN: Thank you guys for reading and for your reviews. Sorry this update took so long, it's the holiday and I work in retail so it gets all kinds of nutty.

For those of you reading The best kind of friend as well it will be updated soon with the next 2 chapters. Its just taking awhile.

Very important thing id like to state… I got a beta! So yes this has been betaed! Beta Katie meet readers. Readers meet beta Katie. Yes, her name is Katie. Truly there is no end to my vanity.

Another cool thing, a couple of my baby fics got nominated for the IYFG this last quarter. Thanks for the nom and the second and thanks for the votes.

Swish, was nominated for bed Vignette and I came in forth. There is no award fro forth but I am pretty freekin proud.

The other was Alike on my Lj Katie24h. It was for a fic contest and I placed in that (I got a banner) and then it got nominated for best characterization, Sessmom. It totally bombed, no votes. But I cant say shit because I didn't even vote for it. The competition was too good. Come on! Forthrightly… Impersonable… I didn't stand a snow balls chance in hell.

Anyway on with the story

Chapter 4: Unclaimed Baggage

From the main room in the small hut Sesshoumaru heard the softly spoken words from mother to son. He was … surprised… that she intended to raise the pup on her own. Surely she had friends or someone who could take them in.

Winter was coming soon and he knew all too well how humans had to struggle through the months, relying solely on food stored during the previous year to sustain themselves. He could tell by her complexion and her scent that she wasn't a farmer, and therefore probably didn't have any food stored. Mikos were usually sustained by the village as a whole during the winter and in exchange for food they offered their services, but one could hardly call the mother of a half-demon a priestess anymore.

A small part of him sincerely hoped that his brother was not dead. She would be hard pressed to find a husband other wise.

Rin was the first to enter the hut. She looked utterly exhausted. She let out a long exaggerated sigh, followed by a dramatic yawn and the slumping of her shoulders. Sesshoumaru knew what her angle was.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, I am sooooo tired. The nice lady said that we could stay here for the night. It certainly has been a long time since we have slept indoors and I wouldn't mind it at all." Yes, Sesshoumaru knew her angle.

"Very well Rin, you will stay here." He had no intention of staying there any longer than necessary, but he had answers to seek and he couldn't take Rin where he was going, so it was best for her to stay as long as necessary.

Rin nodded obediently and made her way to the back of the hut to retire for the evening.

The woman entered the hut shortly after. "She is a wonderful child, that Rin, her mother must be very proud."

"Surely, even with your inferior human senses, you can tell that for Rin to be the miko's daughter that the miko herself would have been little more than a child when she had her." Sesshoumaru regarded the woman coldly, he was sure that Rin had tried to tell her a number of times that she was not the miko's daughter but the woman wouldn't heed her.

"Oh, I suppose you are right." The woman laughed heartily, "Sister then?"

"No."

"Cousin?"

"Woman, they are of no relation. The girl is mine. She will stay here until I return; she feeds and cares for herself so she will be no burden on you."

The woman cocked her head to the side as if she was trying to wrap her mind around what she had just been told. It just didn't make sense that a youkai would have a human daughter.

"Forgive me for my boldness Youkai-sama, I was under the impression that the girl was related to your wife, it just doesn't seem possible that she is _your_ daughter." The woman had turned her back to him and began making a pot of tea. Obviously she didn't realize how dangerous the situation she was in was. It was a deadly mistake to turn ones back on a predator.

"You are very close to meeting your death, woman. Rin is not my daughter, she is my ward. And that woman is not my wife, nor is that child mi…"

The woman simply smiled at him and patted a seat near the hearth signaling for him to sit down while she poured him a cup of tea before cutting him off.

"May I tell you a story Youkai-sama?"

"I have no interest…" Sesshoumaru growled out through gritted teeth as he was again rudely cut off.

"My eldest son, Kai, is not the son of my husband. You see, when I was young I met and fell in love with a young man from my village. We were married and soon I became pregnant. Before the baby was born my husband was called away to war. He was no samurai; he was the son of a humble farmer, and so he died before he could even see our son." The woman drank her tea and ignored the growling Inuyoukai standing a few feet away from her with a deadly gleam in his eyes.

"Do you know what the world is like for a woman alone, with a child? My parents wouldn't have me back, they couldn't support us. The village, even though my husband died an honorable death, offered no help either. I have no trade; I am no artisan or dress maker. I was offered a job at a tea house until they found out that I had a child. No man would want a woman whose breasts and body have been changed by having a child.

"My husband's best friend, Jiro, heard of our plight and invited us to live with him. If it wasn't for him my son wouldn't have survived a year. I owe him everything and love him more than anything. My son … my son knows him as 'father' and no other." The woman finished her story with a sad smile directed at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru digested the woman's story. He knew what she was trying to say, but he had no intention of helping the girl. He was not in the position to help her even if he was so inclined. The best, and the only thing, he could do was to discover Inuyasha's whereabouts and inform her.

"It is of no consequence. The girl will stay here until I return. My retainer and- "

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru, thank goodness I found you! That horrible girl, I told her to stay put but she never listens! She is stubborn as an ass I tell you! Sometimes I think she is an ass, but I have yet to see her tail!" Jaken stumbled into the hut to fall at his lord's feet, in hopes that he would forgive him for once again losing track of Rin.

"Enough." Sesshoumaru gritted out, kicking the toad so that he was a respectful distance away from his shoes. "Rin will be staying here."

"Oh thank the Kami Milord! It is high time that she be left with some humans, she does nothing but eat and talk and get in the way of our-"

"Jaken, you will remain here as well. If any harm comes to anyone in this home your life will end." With that all cleared up, Sesshoumaru took his leave. He needed to find more about Inuyasha's whereabouts; he only hoped that the one he was intending to see would cooperate.

Jaken stared, stunned, at his master's retreating form, then turned to the woman who was staring, equally stunned, at him.

"What is it human? What are you staring at!?" Jaken squawked indignantly.

"Are you a frog, or a bird, maybe? You have a beak." She dismissed herself with a wave of her hands, "Oh, either way it doesn't matter I suppose. I am sure that there are plenty of bugs for you to eat outside, where you will be sleeping."

Sesshoumaru always had felt rather inconvenienced coming to Toutousai's mountain. First, it was quite a long distance up to the summit. Secondly, the abundance of sulfur in the air dampened his sense of smell making it almost impossible to identify anything specific through the overwhelming scent. Finally, it meant that he would have to deal with Toutousai. He couldn't even fathom the amount of patience his father must have had to be able to deal with the old coot.

"Toutousai." The old demon jumped and spun around, abandoning his current project, upon hearing his name. Sesshoumaru gave himself a mental pat on the back for still being able to incite some fear in the old man. It always pleased him immensely when people directed a healthy amount of fear towards him.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru! Don't sneak up on an old man like that! What are you doing here?" Toutousai relaxed a bit, but still held a defensive pose against the taiyoukai. There hadn't been much hostility directed toward him from the taiyoukai since he regained his arm and the Bakusaiga, but one can never be too careful.

"I am here for information and you will tell me what you know." Sesshoumaru stated simply.

"Information, eh? I can't think of anything I know that would concern you." The old man scratched his balding head while he pondered the request.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

At this Toutousai cringed then his demeanor changed, mimicking that of a senile old man. A senile old man that both he and Sesshoumaru knew he was not "Uh, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, the name sounds familiar..."

Sesshoumaru let the poison in his claws come to the surface; a silent threat.

"Ok, ok, calm down pup! He was here, but he left."

"Where did he go?" Sesshoumaru all but growled out. This was troublesome indeed.

"Er, I don't know where he went. And before you think to get angry, it is his quest he had to decide where to go on his own."

"Speak plainly, old man; you are severely trying my patience." Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles, promising pain should his request be denied.

This time Toutousai took the offensive. He blew a cloud of hell fire hot enough to melt steel; unfortunately Sesshoumaru was able to move fast enough that the attack missed him completely. Part of the desired effect was achieved though, and Sesshoumaru was forced to move back putting enough distance between the two so that Toutousai knew he was safe for the time being.

"Why the sudden interest in the dealings of your brother? You never cared before." The question was one, that to anyone else would have insured death, but given the distance and his defenses Toutousai was feeling rather brave. Or perhaps he really was senile and had completely forgotten who he was dealing with.

Sesshoumaru weighed his options and in the end decided to answer the question. His priority and reason for coming here, only to endure both the ranting of this old man as well as the rancid stench, were more important than killing him for his brazenness.

"This Sesshoumaru has unfortunately and unwillingly acquired a rather troublesome burden that I should like to return to the half-breed as soon as possible." He drawled out, sounding as bored as possible.

"Burden eh? What sort of burden?"

"His woman and their son."

"Ah, the young Kagome! That reminds me..." Toutousai trailed off for a moment then hopped to Sesshoumaru with the speed that someone that old should not possess. "Let me see that new arm of yours boy."

Toutousai examined the arm, mainly focusing on his hand, for a long moment. Sesshoumaru took that moment to look else where around the cave in hopes that Toutousai was creating something worth his interest. He realized, as he felt a pinch followed by a searing pain in his finger; he should have been paying attention to the old man. He was trickier than he had anticipated; he had somehow managed to pull one of Sesshoumaru's claws with out his noticing until it was too late.

"Toutousai!" Sesshoumaru all but yelled at the old demon's retreating back.

"Patience, patience this will only take a minute. Surely a big strong thing like you won't even notice that the claw is missing. It will grow back by morning." Toutousai yelled back.

No, Sesshoumaru couldn't kill him because it would seem like he was killing him because he pulled a nail; which would come off as rather silly should anyone find out about it.

After a series of loud bangs and blasts of fire, that Sesshoumaru could feel searing the fine hairs on his face, even though he was in another room, Toutousai returned.

"Here you go. Next time you see Kagome give this to her." Toutousai said, handing Sesshoumaru a small sheathed blade.

"I am not a messenger." Sesshoumaru replied, half-heatedly, as he turned the blade over in his hand, checking its weight and balance.

It truly was a beautiful piece. It was somewhere between a dagger and a short sword, only as long as the distance from his hand to his elbow. The handle was beautifully caved and embellished with an inlay of flowers made out of jade and mother-of-pearl. The hum of the power coming from it enticed Sesshoumaru to pull it out of its sheath. The blade was a unique design, both edges were rigged and the dips and curved went both forward and backwards so that if the blade were to pierce someone it would do as much damage coming out as going in, if not more. But, what really caught his attention was the slight green tint to the metal.

His arched eyebrow was all the question the sword smith needed. "Inuyasha commissioned a weapon. Something lightweight that would only be used in emergencies. It came out rather nicely. One of my better works I must say."

"And my claw?" Sesshoumaru did agree; it was rather well made.

"Every little bit helps. Your Dokatsu was the perfect addition."

Sesshoumaru found that answer acceptable. Although, he was a little apprehensive about giving the girl a weapon made out of his and his brother's claws. It was a bit too personal to him. Regardless, he tucked the blade safely away behind his chest plate.

"And Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru knew he let the conversation digress too far and if he didn't get it back on track he was never going to get any answers.

"Oh yes, hmmm… you said he never returned?"

"Yes"

"And that was quite some time ago that he left on his quest then?"

"Yes"

"Well then… I suppose he is dead." Toutousai stated simply. A little too simply.

"The quest was treacherous?" Sesshoumaru asked in hopes of getting a more solid lead.

"If he wanted it to be," was the old man's only reply. "Now if you will excuse yourself, I have much work to do. Tell Kagome I said hello and congratulations in regards to the pup."

"Where did he go?" Sesshoumaru's composure was slipping and he was dangerously close to losing his temper.

"I already told you, impudent pup, that I don't know. He needed to find a way to make the blade stronger so I sent him off to do just that. Where he chose to go and the battles he chose to fight were exactly that; his choice. That is all I know, so I bid you farewell Lord Sesshoumaru." The sword smith grit out as if he were explaining something as simple as why day becomes night to a five year old.

Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and vacated the old sword smith's forge. If the old man didn't know where he went then there were few who would. Obviously nothing happened to the Tessaiga to either aid or hinder the sword; if it had Toutousai would have known. He always did have a kind of clairvoyance when it came to the condition of his creations.

There was one other person who might be able to give him some useful information, even if that information was only whether the whelp was dead or not. Unfortunately, asking her would mean seeing her, and seeing her would mean having some kind of conversation with her.

So, resigned to his fate, as soon as Sesshoumaru reached the summit of Toutousai's mountain he transformed into his true form and bound off into the sky in search of the last bitch he wanted to see at the moment.

She met him at the gates of her sky borne castle as she always did. And as always she was the epitome of grace and majesty. She was dressed in a multi-layer kimono comprised of silk made and blessed by the Goddess of the Moon. Her hair was decorated with gold and gemstones that alone were worth more than anything in the treasury of the richest human royals. This was her idea of casual day wear.

"Mother." Sesshoumaru greeted with a slight inclination of his head.

"Sesshoumaru." She reciprocated with as much malice in tone as was in his. She did not incline her head as he did; she simply looked at him with a knowing smirk playing upon her lips.

"Well my son, another human? I should like to know how you attract them so easily so that next time I am in need of a snack I can employ your methods." She was toying with him and he knew it. That didn't stop his temper from rising or the contempt that he already had for her from growing.

"Disgusting." Sesshoumaru ground out.

Her sardonic laughter spilled into the air traveling through every room in the palace. "So you have said before my son, so you have said. Although, I would not dismiss the idea all together as they can be quite tasty."

It never failed. Every time he saw her she made some crack or comment about eating humans. It was not rare for youkai to enjoy the taste of human flesh, but Sesshoumaru had never been inclined to partake in the disgusting ritual. At a very young age he was unfortunate enough to see his mother eat a human male, right after she was done using him for her pleasure. As soon as the man had peaked she had ripped his throat out with her teeth. It was rather despicable, and he found it disturbing in ways that he could not even mention. 

It was one of many childhood memories he would rather forget. Unfortunately she would never let him.

"You came here to ask me the whereabouts of the pathetic creature you call a brother." Sesshoumaru knew it was not a question, rather a statement. It was eerie how she always knew things. He had the ability as well, although much less advanced than his mother's or father's.

Sesshoumaru gave her a blank expression. It was the same one he gave his enemies, never giving anything away; any emotion or show of care could have fatal results.

She sighed, "I don't know where he is Sesshoumaru. I don't sense his presence in hell or on earth. It is the same as the last time you came here looking for him." She hated to give her son such disappointing news, but she had no answers for him.

The last time Sesshoumaru came to her to seek out his brother she couldn't find him either. It was years later that Sesshoumaru found out that he had been sealed to a tree by the priestess Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru only nodded at her. If she had no information for him then he had no reason to remain in this place.

"What do you intend to do about the girl and the baby Sesshoumaru? I know that you will not abandon them, just as you did not abandon that other little mortal. Your sense of honor borders on stupidity, my son."

Sesshoumaru contemplated her words. It really didn't seem like he had a choice anymore. She was alone in the world with the newborn, and despite her strong will and confidence, she would not survive alone. It was a normal practice when one's brother died for the other to take in the family of the deceased.

His mother sighed again, shaking her head. "What do you know about taking care of a baby? Nothing. Should your father's clan or my own find out about this they will try to kill her and the pup. You have nowhere to go and you most assuredly cannot bring them here." She attempted to reason.

She was right, family duty or not, taking her in would be disastrous. She had friends. He could take her to them. First he would have to insure that they had enough food stores for the coming winter. If he found it adequate then she and the pup would remain there. He could keep an eye on her from a distance until Inuyasha returned. It was an acceptable plan. It was the only plan.

Sesshoumaru's mother watched the emotions pass through her son's eyes. If anyone was able to read him, it was her. She may not have known him all that well, considering that he was raised mostly by a nurse, but those eyes were so much like her own. Unfortunately he got her eyes and his father's sense of responsibility.

"Taking care of the bastard son of your father's bastard son. My, how things seem to come full circle for you," she muttered to herself, just barely loud enough for him to hear.

Sesshoumaru had no intention of divulging any of his plans to her. Her opinion on the matter was inconsequential.

"Your father's estate on the shore has been vacant for years. No one even seems to remember that it exists," were the parting words she uttered to her son's retreating back.


	5. Lesson 1: Compassion

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, I just enjoy manipulating them.

Note: This chapter is kind of short and I had thought to make it longer, but it felt right to end it there yanno?

Chapter 5: Lesson One: Compassion

Sesshoumaru wasted no time in returning to the hunters hut. Upon his arrival he was immediately aware of a few things. One, the hunter and his sons had returned. Two, the pup inside the hut was crying and whimpering at an alarming volume. And last but not least, the miko was not there.

It only took a moment for him to find her in the surrounding forest. She was crouched beneath a tree, curled into her self, looking very small and extremely fragile. She was shivering as wretched sobs wracked her small frame. She looked nothing short of pathetic. What could have possibly happened in the three days that he was gone for her to be reduced to … this?

It took longer than it should have for Kagome to realize that he was there. With her powers bound she had a hard time sensing youki, not that she was ever really apt at it to begin with.

She was so ashamed to have been found by him like this. Had it been anyone else she would have told them to go away and resumed her pity party, or invited them to join. But, there was something about Sesshoumaru that made her feel so stupid all of a sudden. She didn't want him to see her as weak as she felt at the moment. His opinion of her mattered in some strange way, not the way her mother's or Inuyasha's opinion mattered. It was more like the way the Emperor of Japans opinion mattered. If he was going to take notice of her she wanted him to be impressed. Certainly there was nothing impressive about her right now.

Kagome did her best to try and right herself. With a few pained hiccups she managed to hold back her tears and the wet lump in her throat that always seems to form when you're crying. She was still inhaling erratically and it seemed like the more she tried to steady herself the more quick gasps of air she was forced to take in. She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of the borrowed kimono she was wearing and, finally satisfied that she couldn't look _that_ bad, she turned to look up and Sesshoumaru, determined to take his judgment with what little pride she had left.

She looked pathetic, ridiculously pathetic. Her big brown eyes were red and swollen, still filled with unshed tears. Her bottom lip would occasionally quiver, not unlike Rin's when she would skin her knee or fall out of a tree. Maybe that was what made him feel sorry for her, her resemblance to Rin.

Snapping himself out of his inner musings, he addressed her, "Your pup is distressed. Why are you here and not tending to him?"

That must have been the wrong thing for him to say, because as soon as he was done talking she burst into tears again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible mother! Gods! I can't… I don't know… he just kept… and I … I'm so sorry!" Nothing the girl was saying was making any sense to him. In an attempt to clear her mind he grabbed her shoulders roughly and shook her a little, then he raised one long finger to her nose and flicked her, hard.

"Calm yourself. You are not making any sense." His voice was stern and offered no room for disobedience.

Kagome just stared at him slack jawed for a moment. He flicked her. She realized that normally when one is attempting to pull another out of a frantic state they will slap them, but he flicked her instead. Could he have been trying to make sure that he didn't hurt her? What ever it was, it had the desired effect as she stopped crying almost immediately and just stared at him with a look of confused wonder.

"Now, I will ask you again, why it is that you are not with your pup?" he hoped that wording the question a little differently would bring about different results.

"He has been crying." Sesshoumaru gave her a chilling look that clearly meant 'duh'. "He won't stop. Day and night he just cries. I try feeding him and changing him, but he just keeps crying. I don't know what I am doing wrong! Kami, I'm so tired. I've never been this tired before." In her head she knew that it was probably just colic, but she didn't know what herbs were good for that, or how to make it better. This wasn't the 21st century where she could give him some drug, or take him to the doctor. That thought turned to more scary thoughts which made her start crying again.

"What if he is sick? What if there is something wrong with him? What if he caught some disease? What if he needs surgery?" Kagome cried.

"Stop." Sesshoumaru demanded. "This will get you nowhere. See to your pup." That said, Sesshoumaru turned and walked back to the hut with Kagome following close behind.

Inside the hut Rin was doing her best to try and calm the newborn, rocking him and singing him a smooth melodic song of her own making. It was all in vain as he continued to wail.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! She chirped excitedly upon seeing her lord. "I'm sorry Kagome, I tired my best, but he just won't stop. Maybe you could try feeding him again?" She turned to Kagome who entered the hut right after her lord.

"It's ok Rin. Thank you for your help; I just needed a little break." Kagome reached for Touga, but before she could take him he was delivered into Sesshoumaru's arms.

Sesshoumaru growled the same low growl that seemed to have calmed the pup the last time he held him. Slowly his crying began to ebb; occasionally he would let out a canine whine as he attempted to calm himself. Soon enough that ended too and he curled his tiny claw tipped hands around a few stray locks of Sesshoumaru's silver hair and nuzzled into his chest.

Kagome watched, a little jealous, as her pup took to his uncle. Maybe it was a dog thing. She had tried everything to calm him down, but when he was worked up like that it was nothing short of impossible.

When the hut was quiet for what seemed like the first time in days, she suddenly realized how utterly exhausted she really was. Her whole being was begging for sleep. She was still cramping rather painfully from having given birth, and since her milk came in the day before, her breasts were killing her. She leaned against the wall and gave in to her body's demands for a moment, slumping down she closed her eyes for a moment. Just for a moment, she told herself.

Sesshoumaru took notice of her posture and the dark circles under her eyes, all sighs of her fatigue. "Go lie down; I will wake you when he needs to feed."

Normally, Kagome might have argued, but in the state she was in she just didn't have the energy to. It didn't bother her one bit at that moment that she was leaving her three day old son in the hands of the same youkai who had tried to kill her and his father on more than one occasion. All she could think about was sleep, she would have been happy to have slept right there against the wall, but Rin was already walking her to the room she had been staying in. As soon as she hit the futon she was out cold.

Sesshoumaru, once again having been reduced from fierce warlord to babysitter, stared at the pup in his arms. Was this the compassion that his father had tried to hard to teach him from beyond the grave? Was this want to see the pup grow healthy and strong the result of that compassion?

He spent his life causing death, even his name was the embodiment of death. He surrounded himself with it, immersed himself in it. The first time his father instructed him to kill he enjoyed it, so much so that it worried his father. His first kill was a boar; he still remembered the shrill cry it gave when he sunk his claws into its soft throat, the feel of the warm blood washing over his claws, the sheer elation he felt when the beast's soul left its body. Killing gave him a kind of gratification in life that nothing else could. So many, human, youkai, and beast had met their end by his hands, so many that he could no longer count.

But, to create life was foreign to him. He had given Rin life, in a way, but it was sullied from the start. She died a violent death and from the moment she was revived she was surrounded by more violence and death. She thrived under his watch, but it had little to do with his care. Sesshoumaru had no doubt that as she grew she would have problems emotionally; she already had horrible nightmares that would leave her screaming and sweating in her sleep.

This little beast though, this pup, he was new, he was a clean slate. His life was created out of love. As much as it disgusted Sesshoumaru, he had to admit that his brother and the miko did love one another. He thought that she was mentally ill for being involved with someone as unrefined and generally stupid as Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was equally as stupid for not learning from his past mistakes when it came to this woman (or her soul at least). Regardless, they were in love, her loyalty and his brother's drive to protect her were more than poof that they were, and together they created a life; something that he would never do.

Sesshoumaru had been holding the pup for less than an hour when Touga began whimpering and sniffing in search of food. Alone in the hut, as everyone else had gone outside to help clean and skin the kills that the hunter and his sons brought home, Sesshoumaru decided it was time to wake the priestess to feed her son.

On silent feet he entered the room to find Kagome fast asleep. If it hadn't been for the slight rise and fall of her chest, Sesshoumaru would have thought her dead. She looked almost dead, pale and sickly, and despite her son, who was now crying, she didn't even stir. Sesshoumaru nudged her arm with is boot, nothing, not a grunt or an eyelash flutter. He kicked her again, this time less gently, and again he received no movement from her.

The pup's cries were bothering Sesshoumarus sensitive ears, as well as the priestess's lack of response. Did she always sleep this deeply? He wondered, if so it was a miracle she had not been picked off in the forest by a predator yet.

Cursing this 'compassion' that he had somehow gained, Sesshoumaru positioned the pup in one arm and used the other life the girl's back up so that he could position himself behind her. Once she was settled between his thighs he propped her back up against his chest, her head lolled to the side, but other than that the motions seemed to have no effect on her. With deft hands he reached around her, holding the pup to her chest, and pushed aside her kimono so that he could feed.

Sesshoumaru watched the pup greedily suckle, showing no restraint as he drank down all the milk she could provide. A tendril of the white substance escaped the corner of his mouth and Sesshoumaru wiped it away with his thumb. Repositioning the pup to the other breast when he seemed to no longer be happy with the one he was suckling, Sesshoumaru gained a whole new appreciation for the female body. Her breasts were beautiful, though not in an erotic sense; they were beautiful in their functionality. Much like a sword with a sharp edge was more beautiful than one that was dull and rusted. The Gods certainly left no stone unturned when they created the female body.

The first thing that Kagome became aware of was the lack of pain in her chest that had been present before she fell asleep. The second was the gentle rhythmic suckling of her son as he nursed. Still half asleep and with eyes closed; she reached up to rub his cheek. Instead of soft baby cheek Kagome was met long hard fingers tipped with deadly sharp claws. Her eyes shot open, landing on the hand resting under hers holding her son's head to her breast. If the claws weren't indicative enough, then the maroon stripes were a dead give away as to who the 'helping hands' belonged to. Her hand pulled away and she recoiled as if she had been burned. Craning her neck, Kagome looked behind her expecting to be met with his deadly stare, but he wasn't looking at her, his eyes were focused solely on Touga … and her boobs.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, rather indignantly, "I can take it from here, the show is over mister!"

Sesshoumaru had been so lost in his own mind and also feeling the bite of fatigue from having traveled non-stop for three days, abruptly snapped to attention at the girls shouting. He let go of the pup and stood from behind her in one fluid motion. Kagome, concerned with taking hold of the pup, didn't realize that he had been supporting her weight until she was flat on her back looking up at him.

"You sleep like the dead and YOUR pup was hungry, I was forced to take it upon myself to see him fed. Currently, your breasts are about as attractive as the udders on a heifer." Sesshoumaru barked out, rather insulted that after lowering himself as he did to help her that she would reciprocate by insinuating that he was taking some sort of pleasure from watching Touga feed.

"Gee, thanks." Kagome muttered. If it wasn't bad enough that she felt like a cow with all the extra weight and lactating, he had to go and point it out like that.

It wasn't until after Kagome had finished feeding Touga and replaced his soiled cloth diaper that she started to feel bad about the way she had spoken to Sesshoumaru. After their little exchange he walk out of the room and didn't even spare a glance back at her, she could tell he was really mad, and maybe even insulted.

He really had done a lot for her since this whole thing started. He saved them both in the forest, twice already he babysat while she slept, and he even stopped Touga from crying when no one else could. And she thanked him by yelling at him for looking at her boobs; she felt like a total jerk.

She found Sesshoumaru outside of the hut watching over Rin as she played with the youngest of the hunter's sons, a boy only a few years older than the little girl. It was a funny site, really, everytime Rin would giggle at something the teenage boy did Sesshoumaru's eyes would narrow dangerously. Rin, being a pre-teen girl, giggled and laughed at everything the boy did, Kagome thought it was cute that they were flirting. It looked like Rin might have a little crush.

Kagome came to stand next to Sesshoumaru and watched the two young folk for a minute. When the silence became uncomfortable, it was Kagome who broke it.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I didn't mean to insult you. I was just a little shocked and still half asleep." Kagome laughed nervously as he seemingly ignored her attempt at an apology.

"I just… Thank you Sesshoumaru. Thank you for everything. Why are you helping us?" The last part she hadn't meant to say out loud and as soon and the words left her mouth she regretted it. It wasn't right for her to question his intentions. He was helping her for the time being and that was all that mattered.

He turned to her then, but it wasn't her he was looking it, it was Touga. The way he was looking at her was un-nerving, but not in a bad way. She didn't fear for her son around him anymore. Kagome understood, on some level, what Sesshoumaru was seeing when he looked at her son; a second chance. His father was dead and his relationship with his brother was beyond salvageable, but Touga, he was a new start.

The moment ended as abruptly as it had began, "We will leave as soon as you are fit to travel. I will escort you to your friends." He said curtly, then turned heel and stalked away into the forest.


	6. Home

Geez Katie, Sesshoumaru seems really OOC, he wouldn't be nice enough to help her; he would leave her ass alone in the woods and laugh while he walked away.

I argue.

Sesshoumaru, in the beginning, was kind of a jerk, but Takahashi never really said why, and it's not like they showed enough of him to really get a handle on the kind of guy he is. Then, in recent manga chapters a lot of his actions seem to be to the contrary. He baby sits a little girl and an un-dead boy, he saves Inuyasha and Kagome, he dropped his sword to save Rin for Christ's sake! His character is developing a lot and for the better. He is by no means the nicest guy in the world, but Takahashi is not depicting him as a villain by any means. If you are not up with the manga some of this might be news, I suggest you read it because it is really good stuff, especially where his character is concerned (the arch with him and Rin in hell is my favorite ever, its super sweet… I love that pairing too.) So, he may seem OOC, but I think its all justified.

Thank you for reading …

Love,

Katie

Chapter 6: Home

Once, when Kagome was still just a kid, her mother left for a week during the summer to visit her aunt. Souta was just a baby so he went along with her leaving Kagome alone for a week with her grandfather. All they did was talk about folk lore and organize and tag ancient relics that looked more like cheap souvenir knockoffs. That week she had read two books, watched _The Lion King_ over 40 times and by Friday she was talking to herself. It was the most agonizingly boring week of her life.

Until now.

Traveling with Sesshoumaru was beyond boring. He never talked, unless it was to give an order, and most of the time he didn't have to say anything because somehow Jaken or Rin always just seemed to _know_ everything that he desired. No animal, man, or youkai dared to approach them, and they had steered clear of all well traveled roads as often as possible, so the outlook of having a good fight was looking pretty bleak.

Rin was mildly entertaining, but hearing her and Jaken argue about the accuracy of the stories she told Kagome about her lord got old really fast. The little girl had a major case of hero worship going on and considering that Kagome had been more of an enemy than a friend to the guy it made her a little uncomfortable hearing about all of his great conquests. She might have been one of them at more than one point. Not that there would have been much bragging about him having killed a human teenager. When Rin wasn't talking about Sesshoumaru she was quiet, as to not annoy him.

Rin had grown and matured quite a bit in the past few years. Kagome remembered the little girl who would pick flowers and give her little crowns and necklaces every time they crossed paths. Now she studied each flower she came across, jotting down descriptions and making little drawings. That way she could use her drawings gather more information on a particular plant next time she came across a healer or Jinenji.

Touga, although he kept her pretty busy when he needed feeding or changing, slept for the most of the time. He was really no fun as a traveling companion.

On their third and final day of travel Kagome had given up any hope for good conversation or anything remotely entertaining. As she rode on Ah-uh, nursing Touga, she began to sing away the time.

It started as a faint humming that Sesshoumaru could easily ignore, then the humming got louder and words were eventually added. Now she had taught the damn song to Rin and they were both singing loudly and laughing.

"68 bottles of beer on the wall, 68 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around 67 bottles of beer on the wall!" The two young women sang in unison. It wasn't that the singing was annoying; it was the song itself. It was not only repetitive, but redundant as well.

Sesshoumaru, being a demon, never before imagined that he would feel such an immense sense of relief at seeing the slayer village come into view. Finally, he could be rid of the girl. He had already decided to keep an eye on the village and Touga since the pup was so taken with him, but the girl (and her singing) he could do without.

From behind him, atop Ah-uh Kagome breathed a sigh of relief; finally they were here.

"How do you intend to contribute to this village?" Sesshoumaru asked as they started on the path towards the high gate and walls of the slayer village.

Sesshoumaru had chose not to speak much during their journey, not that he ever spoke much, but something the hunter's wife had said had been weighing on him. The girl had no skills that he knew of, and if Inuyasha was dead, which he had no doubt that he was, then how did she plan to make a living. He knew she and the slayer woman were friends and that she would insure that the ex-miko had a place to sleep. But how long would that last before they could no longer support her and her son?

"Slaying demons I guess." Kagome shrugged as she handed Touga to Rin and slid off the dragon to stretch her legs for awhile.

"With your formidable hand to hand combat skills?" Sesshoumaru asked, slightly amused actually. The girl had a way with a bow, but a plain arrow would not be able to take out even the weakest of youkai.

"For your information I still have my powers!" Kagome snapped back. Of all the arrogant… of course she still had her powers! Why wouldn't she?

In the blink of an eye Sesshoumaru was in front Kagome, blocking her path and invading her personal space. His eyes were searching hers with such intensity that she had to look away. He leaned into her neck, his mouth and nose so close that she could feel the heat and electricity radiating off of him. Puffs hot breath caressed her flesh as he sniffed his way from her neck to her cheek and then to her mouth, never actually touching her. Kagome froze and remained perfectly still, afraid that if she moved he might lash out at her with the deadly fangs that were so very close to her soft, pliable, skin.

Kagome figured he must have been satisfied with his findings as he stopped in inspection and took a step away. She released a breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"I sense no power from you." Sesshoumaru stated simply, once again searching her eyes as if he could find the answer there. In her time the guy would make a great police interrogator; she couldn't have lied to him even if she had reason to, with him looking into her like that.

"They are just sealed because of the pregnancy. They will be back to their old strength in about a month I figure."

"I was under the impression that when a miko loses her … purity… that she also loses her abilities." Sesshoumaru questioned with narrowed eyes. This girl, she had always been different he knew that.

"Look, Sesshoumaru, I'm not really a priestess, I never have been. Not all power comes from physical strength and training; it can come from spirit as well." Kagome side stepped him and began her journey to the village anew.

"Why were you never trained? With such power at your disposal you should have learned some discipline less you hurt those you care for." Sesshoumaru caught up to her in a few quick steps; never would he allow himself to be led by a woman.

"I don't know," Kagome thought for a moment. She really should have sought some kind of training, but she knew that she would never hurt anyone who she cared about. In that aspect her powers were perfectly in control. She supposed she could mess up a blessing or incantation or something, but she never really did any of that. She had the powers, but she most definitely was not a priestess.

"I'm not a miko Sesshoumaru. I don't really want to be one, I never asked for this. It was given and I make the best of it, but I never asked for it." Kagome laughed at the look of utter distain he was giving her. "I would make a horrible priestess anyway, abstinence isn't for me."

Kagome looked over to see Sesshoumaru had paused for a moment, one eye brow raised in question. Oh, god had she said that out loud? She really hadn't meant to!

"I…uh…er… what I meant to say is …" Kagome gave up trying to take that particular foot out of her mouth. "That just made me sound really bad didn't it?"

"Like a wanton harlot." Sesshoumaru replied as he resumed his pace ahead of the girl who was still standing there gaping in shock at the spot where he had been standing. It was entertaining, riling her up, he understood now why his brother did it so much, even Naraku had seemed to enjoy it. It was rather amusing.

"Sango-chan!"

"Kagome-chan!" The two women screamed in unison when they laid eyes on one another.

The guard at the gate had refused to open seeing as there was a taiyoukai knocking. Kagome had managed to stop them from attacking one another and demanded to speak to the headwoman, Sango. Now surrounded by more than a dozen armed and uniformed slayers Kagome and Sango embraced one another for the first time in months ignoring the glares being sent their way and to the taiyoukai.

"Oh Kagome, He looks just like his father! It was too soon for him to be born, ne? I have heard that babes who are born too early are often small and sickly, but he looks great! I think he is bigger than Shinju, in fact." Sango cooed as the rubbed one of the little ears perched atop Touga's head.

Kagome, in turn, was cooing and pinching Shinju's chubby, pink, little cheeks. "You sure are going to have your hands full with these two little ladies; she is beautiful Sango."

"Is that little Rin-chan over there talking with Kohaku?" Sango gestured over to the pre-teen laughing and flirting with her little brother who's cheeks and neck were tinged pink under the girl's attentions.

"Oh yes, Rin-chan is quite the little flirt. It drives Sesshoumaru crazy, look at him." Both women turned to look at the taiyouki standing by the gate glaring at his ward and the young slayer who used to travel with him.

"Yes, you must tell me how you came to be with him Kagome-sama." Miroku added as he joined the conversation, the eldest of his daughters propped on his hip.

Meanwhile as the three companions caught up, a conversation of a less kind nature was happening not far off between the taiyoukai and the head of the village guard.

"You and your spawn are not welcome here, _demon_." The battle hardened ex-samurai spat at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru spoke with out physically acknowledging the man's presence; he was no threat to the taiyoukai. "And who are you to say? You are not this village's headmaster, are you? I believe that _she_ will decide who stays and who goes."

"She thinks that not all demons are bad, but she will see, and it will be all of our downfalls. You are evil, the lot of you, it is in your filthy blood." The man spat back, tightening his grip on the sword at his hip.

"It was horrible Sango, the miko threatened to kill my baby! Who would do something like that; I mean really, he's just an infant! If it wasn't for Sesshoumaru we both would have died in that forest." Kagome animatedly recounted her tale to her old friends.

"Too bad, that." A young man, not much older than Kagome, commented to a few others who were listening in on their conversation.

"Aye." An older woman replied and nodded.

Kagome whirled around to face the man, clutching her pup closer to her. "What exactly is too bad? That they tried to kill us or that they didn't succeed?" The man could have meant anything, but they way he had spoken, Kagome was sure that he meant it was too bad that she and her son were still alive.

"It is unfortunate that any decent miko would allow such an abomination to live." It was the older samurai who had been standing next to Sesshoumaru who spoke up this time. Kagome could tell that the man was full of hate and anger. She knew that most of the people in this village were recruited from villages that had been decimated by Naraku and his many minions. But this was ridiculous; they killed Naraku for God's sake! Did that mean nothing?

"Hold your tongue Dachi!" Sango snapped back with her back straight and her head held high.

"You intend to allow this filth into our village, but it will not be _Lady_ Sango! You are loose and weak to allow this! If they stay we will go!" As the samurai spoke all the heads in the audience nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any idea who these two are? This woman had a hand in defeating Naraku, and this baby is her and the Hanyou who dealt the final blow to that evil's son. Show the proper respect Dachi! This is not what we are about; we are here to protect the innocent not kill senselessly!" Kagome watched as Sango spoke to her people. She had always admired Sango for her strength, but she was like glass; thick and strong and able to keep the world out, but if you put enough pressure in just the right spot she would shatter. And that was how she looked now, even though she was speaking with a firm authoritative voice and held her shoulders proud and strong Kagome could see the tears building in her eyes. She was afraid to loose these people. They may not have been the family that she had before Naraku, but they were a start. They were a start to getting back the life that she had stolen from her and continuing her tradition.

"It's them or us Sango, you have to decide. These people, this cursed miko and hanyou filth will be the end of us. He may just be a baby now, but like a wolf cub, when he grows he will be a killer. It is in his nature and there is no amount of socializing that can weed that out." The whole crowd nodded and murmured in reply.

Kagome looked down at the little pup in her arms. She looked at the little claws on his fingers and the little ears on his head. He could never be a murderer and that man was wrong. Kagome knew it, but she couldn't fault them for being afraid.

Then a horrible realization came to her.

"Where is Shippo?" Kagome steeled herself against the slayers and their hurtful words.

"The kit is gone. He knew it was for the best. We tolerate the neko only because she is little more than a pet, but the fox had to go." Dachi didn't even look at her as he spoke; instead he continued to size up Sango.

Shippo, her little (although not so little anymore) Shippo, was out there somewhere alone and probably scared, or hungry, or cold, and she would never know. Kagome wanted to cry at the thought, but she couldn't let these men see her tears; she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"You had no right Dachi! Shippo is a friend and a child!" Sango shouted back. Kagome wanted to yell and scream and spit at the man, at all these people, but she couldn't. She couldn't stand to see Sango loose all of this, all of her dreams, all of her future, just for her.

Kagome approached Sango and gently laid a hand on her arm. Sango immediately stopped yelling and turned to her friend. "It's ok Sango. I have somewhere else I can go. There was a village that I passed through not far from here, they were very friendly and they offered me a place to stay. I only said no because I knew that you would be worried if I didn't come here first. I'll go back there. It's ok." Kagome lied.

Sango shook her head and Kagome saw a few tears escape. "No Kagome, you can stay here."

But she couldn't. This may not have been the way Sango wanted things to be, but it was true; she couldn't raise a half-demon in a demon slayers village. So she smiled, as big and bright as she could manage, and shook her head no.

"It's fine Sango. We'll be happy there and you have your whole life here. They don't understand yet, but they will. You will teach them. It's ok, we'll be fine." Kagome smiled and kissed Sango on the cheek, and then her daughters and Miroku, then she turned and walked through the crowd of relieved villagers, past Sesshoumaru, and past the massive gates. Now, she thought, they really were alone.

Sesshoumaru watched the little scene unfold between the villagers and the ex-miko. He watched the girl walk away with dignity and pride, and it made his respect for her grow just a little more. He thought she would have been the indignant little beast he had met a few years ago on the battle field, but she wasn't. She handled herself well he thought. He would have acted much the same, except he would have killed them all in the end. He was repulsed by the way they treated her. Not long ago he wouldn't have treated her much better himself, but these were her own people, and they turned her away.

With a quick nod of his head Rin left the boy she was so blatantly flirting with and caught up with him at the village gate.

"What's going to happen to Kagome and little Touga, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked as they left the village and met with Ah-un and Jaken.

His mother knew this was going to happen, she knew when he visited her a few weeks ago. That was why she told him about his father's vacant estate. She always knew things like this, and somewhere in a sky bound palace, he had no doubt that she was laughing.

"Stay behind." Sesshoumaru told her then quickly caught up to Kagome who was walking a few yards ahead with her pup cradled in her arms.

"You lied." He said after walking beside her in silence for a few minutes.

"Huh?" Kagome replied, only partly aware that he was even there in the first place. She was busy thinking about the future and where they would go now.

"You lied to your friend. There was no village. Where are you going?"

Now Kagome turned her attention to him, he didn't sound like he cared, but at least he was asking. "I am going to go find Shippo I guess. He's alone and he is just a kid."

Sesshoumaru continued down the path, leading them toward the west. "You do him an injustice by coddling him. His is a daiyoukai, he is capable of caring for his own needs. If you continue to treat him as a child he will never learn and will be worse off for it."

"I suppose." But to Kagome he would always be a little boy, even if he had gotten taller and stronger in the past couple of years, he was still a kid, and everyone needs friends.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

"Back to Edo." Kagome replied with a shrug. "Or maybe to this village where there is a little bat-hanyou and her mother or maybe to Jinenji's village."

"Winter is coming; you have no clothing, no food, no money, and only a bow with a half-empty quiver to defend yourself."

"It's half-full." Kagome muttered.

"And if anything attacks you, you will be more than half-dead."

Kagome stopped walking and turned to him, red faced and angry. The thin thread that was holding her together snapped. It was his tone, the way he told the truth of her tragedy so casually. "You don't think I know that! You don't think I know that I am totally screwed! I do, but what can I do Sesshoumaru? I could go to Kouga, but then when Inuyasha comes back" Kagome laughed and shook her head, Kouga would never let her stay there with his rivals son and if Inuyasha found her there there's no telling what he would do. "I don't have anywhere to go, so unless you're planning find me a place, your job here is done. Thank you for saving me and thank you for bringing me here, but we don't need you so you can just go!"

He could have slapped her for speaking to him like that. He could have ripped her jaw clear off. But he didn't because Touga letting it be known that the tension was too great and began to wail, and there were tears streaming down her face too.

Sesshoumaru saved her once, inside of Naraku, when she was lying on the ground bloody and half-dead, but not broken. Now, even though there was no blood and she was nowhere near death, she looked broken. Despite her anger and strong words she was scarred and completely alone.

And he had the means to help her.

"You may come to my home, but you will never speak to me like that again or you will be there as a prisoner rather than a guest." He said sternly, ignoring the surprised gasps from her, Rin, and Jaken.

"Uh…ok." Kagome said tentatively while trying to interpret the shocked look on Rin and Jaken's faces. Were they shocked because he was inviting a human? Or was it because he was inviting his estranged half-brother's human?

"Your home, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin and Jaken asked simultaneously; the words were hardly discernable.

Kagome was beyond shocked when he had laid the offer out there, just like _that_ he invited her to come and live with him. If she hadn't been so shocked she might have been a little suspicious, but as things were she said 'ok' like he had offered her a cup of tea. The offer was weird, the person making it was weird, and the fact that she said ok was tipping the dial on the weird scale from 'weird' into 'totally nuts'.

What was she thinking? This was Sesshoumaru, poison claw wielding, half-breed/human hating, "Die Inuyasha" yelling, Sesshoumaru. And now she was going to live in his house, or castle or whatever, and then what?

Then to make the situation even more unreal, Rin and Jaken announce that they have never been to Sesshoumaru's house before. Jaken, who had been his faithfull retainer for over a hundred years (as he was very proud to exclaim) had never been there, but he was taking Kagome there.

And so the journey began. Rin and Kagome spent most of their time speculating about what kind of abode the Great and Powerful Lord Sesshoumaru would live in. Rin figured it would have to be a very grand castle with 10… no 20 … no 50 separate buildings and lots of courtyards. Jaken, who only started to play after hearing Rin's ideas of flowers and other little girl things, imagined a castle deep in a swamp so ominous that no human or youkai would dare tread there. Kagome pictured a gothic style castle, like the ones in old Dracula movies. She did her best to explain this and draw it out for Rin and Jaken's sake, but Sesshoumaru quickly put an end to it by declaring it to be 'absurd'. That was the only time Sesshoumaru would participate in their little discussions; to discredit an idea that he found offensive in its obscurity.

After about a week of travel Kagome came to realize that they had run out of land. She looked out at the autumn sea from a relatively short cliff. The small bay was surrounded by craggy cliffs and mountains that looked like they had broken off into the sea a long time ago. Only a small portion of the 'beach' was covered in sand, for the most part the waves broke against the cliffs and jagged stones. Because of the over cast skies the water and the sand looked gray. She imagined that on a nicer day the sand would be a beautiful golden color and the ocean the deepest of green. It really was a beautiful place; there was something beautiful about it now that came from its dreariness.

The only thing that was missing from the whole picture was a house.

Just as Kagome was about to pose her query Sesshoumaru made a soft grunting sound. In a flurry of orange fabric and soft brown hair Rin clamored aboard Ah-Un followed by Jaken, Kagome took the hint and followed suit. As soon as everyone was seated aboard the dragon Sesshoumaru took the sky with Ah-Uh following close behind.

Kagome held onto Touga and the dragon for dear life. They were flying higher and higher up the cliffs. It was there, out of the side of the cliff that she finally caught a glimpse of Sesshoumaru's home. She was amazed by the way that it was only visible form certain angles. One would really have to look to be able to find this place, and if they couldn't fly they probably never would.

Sesshoumaru landed in the small courtyard first followed by Ah-Un. Rin was first off of the dragon and immediately began her explorations. Jaken was a little more patient and waited for orders from his master, but Kagome could see that he was itching to take a look around. Kagome could barely contain herself; she was literally bursting at the seams. She wished for a moment that she was younger so that she could run off with Rin and blame her rash behavior on her age. Ah, to be young again.

The place wasn't very large. It was no larger or grander then most of the feudal inns or estates that Kagome had stayed in during her travels. Maybe that was why she instantly fell in love with it. It wasn't a castle, or a heavily guarded keep. It was simple and beautiful and just right.

It needed some repair and a little cleaning. It was obvious that the place had been vacant for some time. Oh, but it was great! There were five separate buildings, in true feudal fashion. It was large enough to offer individual privacy, but small enough that it would be easy for her comfortably maintain.

"The rooms to the left are yours and Rin's. To the right is mine, you are never to enter. Is that understood?" Sesshoumaru's voice was softer than normal and he seemed tired. Not fatigued, but tired in a different way.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome called out to him as he was walking away from her toward the building he indicated as his own without waiting for her to reply. "Thank you… I really mean it. I … there isn't anything I can do that will be enough to repay you, but if you ever need anything … or if you just want… I don't know… just ask ok."

He paused for a moment, and then looked at her over his shoulder. His was gaze still penetrating even in profile. "There is no need."


	7. Lesson 2: Strength

Chapter 7: Lesson Number 2: Strength of Spirit

Chapter 7: Lesson Number 2: Strength of Spirit

Disclaimer: all characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and co.

Sesshoumaru was bewildered by the state of his home when he returned from almost two moon cycles of patrolling. It seemed that the entire place was covered with flowers and ribbons draping from every door and passageway. Some of the ribbons he recognized and he growled to himself.

In the year since he allowed the ex-miko and her son to stay there she had left her imprint on his home and on his Rin. The woman was hopelessly clumsy and couldn't manage walking in a kimono; that was her excuse anyway. Shortly after her arrival he left for a cycle and returned with a small array of silk kimono for her and Rin. She refused them saying that silk was far too expensive and she couldn't accept such a gift. Ridiculous, because he had already bought them. He only remained there for a few short days and when he returned after a few cycles he brought with him the simplest and cheapest kimono that he could bring himself to buy. These she was satisfied with.

To his horror when he saw her the next day at dinner she had cut the kimono off inches above the knee, only a little longer than the odd one she had worn during her travels with his brother. She simply said that it was because she didn't have the 'freedom of motion' that she needed if she left it long. Rin took to the fashion too, but she couldn't use clumsiness as an excuse. His Rin worshipped the woman and did her best to mimic her at every step.

He left the next morning, disposing off all of the altered garments as he did. It was one thing for a child to wear their garments that short, but for a grown woman it was inexcusable and horribly inappropriate.

When he returned a few weeks later his mortification reached all new heights when he saw her at dinner. She cut the silk. This time it was even shorter, barely past mid thigh. If she had dropped anything (thank the gods she didn't) she would have exposed herself to the world in her attempt to retrieve it. Scandalized more by her triumphant smile than by the length, or lack thereof, of her garments he left that very evening, taking with him the altered kimono. She had only cut one; apparently it was a game to her. This time he left Jaken in charge of the kimono. He was to deliver it in the morning and take them at night, it was a waste of a decent retainer, but he was not going to let her best him.

The next time he returned she was waiting for him at the door. It was almost fall and the temperature was starting to drop. Given this, he had figured she would be grateful for the warmth that the kimono would offer. He was horribly mistaken. Smiling, she waited for him in nothing but her under robe. A thin white garment that concealed nothing and left more skin than was tolerable visible.

Refusing to let her win he ignored her manner of dress. It wasn't until dinner that evening that anything was said and it was her that started the conversation.

"You should have known I wouldn't let Jaken dress me. I mean, really, JAKEN?!" She huffed indignantly and crossed her arms over her chest. The night was getting cold and she was shivering more and more as time went by.

"I left the kimono in Jaken's care because you could not be trusted. If he felt it was necessary to dress you in order to assure their safety then he was within his rights." With out much thought Sesshoumaru removed his haori and draped it around her shoulders.

Kagome pulled the haori tight around her body and stopped shivering. "He said that you told him that he had to dress me. If you didn't really tell him that then why was he so insistent…" She trailed off with a horrified look on her face.

Sesshoumaru smirked but otherwise remained silent. If he were a different man he would have laughed. Rin giggled uncontrollably from her spot at the table.

"Oh! That little pervert!" Kagome blushed bright red for a moment then joined in Rin's laughter. The sweet sound of their laughter filled the dining hall and Sesshoumaru decided that how she dressed really didn't matter. She was an adult. They would call this round of their little battle of wills a tie. In the end Jaken was a real winner. He may not have gotten to dress her, but he got quite a show with her walking around in the under robes.

Now, the strips of kimono that she and Rin had cut were being given new life as colorful decoration for some kind of celebration which Sesshoumaru knew nothing about.

He found Kagome in the main hall kitchen. She was cooking what could only be described as a small feast. Plums, eggs, rice, pork, chicken, and a few things he wasn't too sure of were all laid out nicely on platters and garnished with flowers and greens. Kagome had been doing most of the cooking there and he knew that she was a good cook and that she always took some pride in presentation. But this was way over the top for her normal meals, reaffirming his belief that they were having some kind of celebration.

"Oh! Your back! What great timing!" Kagome chirped excitedly when she finally looked up from her task and took note of Sesshoumaru.

"What is the meaning off all this?" Sesshoumaru gestured to the food around the kitchen and the house as a whole.

"Well…" Kagome started unsure of how to explain and unsure or his reaction. "It's Touga's birthday." She clarified when the look on Sesshoumaru's face was not one of recognition. "He was born a whole year ago today, or near today anyway. So, we are having a little party. We had one for Rin and I in the spring, but you weren't here for that one. Rin said she remembered being resurrected in the spring so that's when she wanted her birthday to be. When were you born?" Kagome mentally slapped herself when she realized she was babbling again. A bad habit she had around the Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru laughed inside at her nervousness. She always did that when she though he would be displeased and it amused him greatly. Naturally, he would have preferred her to be afraid of his wrath and anger, but he took what he could get.

Celebrating the years of mortal life made very little sense to the Taiyoukai. Humans lived for such a short time, why celebrate taking one more step closer to their imminent demise. It could be the fact that they lasted throughout the year that they are celebrating, he figured. But that made little sense also. Why celebrate how fragile your existence is? A sense of dread and unease came over him as his thoughts continued down that path. Rin was older now than when he found her. She would keep getting older year after year until she died, and so would Kagome. Some how that made him feel rather anxious.

"Fall." Sesshoumaru answered her last question in an attempt to curve his currant train of thought.

"That's great! Wait a minute, if you didn't know what a birthday was and you've never celebrated one then how did you know when yours was?"

"The year I was born winter came early. It was the coldest winter anyone could remember, even my father who had been alive for eons. Many, human and youkai alike, died from the cold or hunger that year. It was said that my birth was the cause the anomaly and brought death to many." Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's reaction closely. Her expression was one that he had never seen before, an odd mixture of sadness, sympathy, and understanding. It was gone quickly and replaced by her normal cheery smile.

"Well then I guess celebrating will be a first for you. Oh! I have something for you and I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you, I guess this is as good a time as any. Touga already got his this morning. I hate waiting until after the party to open gifts!" Kagome rushed past Sesshoumaru in a whirlwind of excitement.

Sesshoumaru followed the woman to the doorway of her and Rin's quarters. It was inappropriate to enter the building unless he was asked to. It may be his house, but he would still abide by some standards of decency, even if he was the only one who seemed to care.

"Come in here will you?!" Kagome yelled from inside the building. She and Rin had done a fantastic job of decorating the place. He remembered these rooms; the whole house actually, had always had a rather dark and impersonal feel to them. Now they were full of new life and something else. Something calming and beautiful. It was nothing physical, just a feeling when one walked in the doors. Rin and Kagome's rooms seemed to have a life all their own. A feeling all their own, and it felt kind of nice.

"In here." Kagome called from her sleeping quarters. The woman was digging through a trunk looking for something. Clothes and shoes were being strewn across the small room and the futon she shared with her son. This room seemed more like Touga's than Kagome's. There were little toys and dolls that she and Rin had made for the pup everywhere. Most of them were now missing body parts thanks to the teething stage the pup seemed to be going through. There were paintings covering a whole wall, some were done by Rin and the ones that were little more than color splashed on paper must have been done by Touga.

"A-ha! There it is!" Kagome popped up out of the trunk with a small silk package in her hand. "Here, I got you this awhile back. Kind of a thank you gift. I didn't know what to get you, you're a hard guy to shop for you know, I've never really seen you want or need anything and that leaves a girl in a bit of a dilemma. I hope you like it." Kagome took a deep breath to stop her rambling and gestured for Sesshoumaru to open the package.

Wrapped neatly in the silk was a gold disk with a whole in the center. Around the sides there were symbols and writing.

"It's a charm for luck. For travelers more specifically. It's supposed to help you find what you're looking for." Kagome bit her lip and a light blush spread across her cheeks. Sesshoumaru wondered why she would be embarrassed. He was not displeased with the gift; he quite liked it in fact. He didn't need a charm for luck with the kind of skill he had, but it was the first time he had received a gift from anyone but Rin. It was a nice gesture and was definitely appreciated.

"Where did you get the money for it?" He asked as he slipped it into the sash at his waist. He may have appreciated it, but that didn't mean that he had to let her know how much.

"There was an ominous aura around the headmaster's house in the village south of here." Kagome said simply while she put back the clothes she had dug out of the trunk. She hadn't expected a 'thank you' from him anyway so it really didn't bother her.

"The south?"

"Yah the south."

Sesshoumaru arched one brow at her. "I pass that village often during my travels and have never felt anything out of ordinary there."

"No? Well I guess I AM the only one out of the two of us who has holy powers so I guess that makes sense." It didn't really, because if there had been a demon in the area Sesshoumaru would have smelt it. "Miroku taught me many holy secrets of detecting evil presences in convenient locations."

Sesshoumaru didn't believe that for one second. But, he had to admit that the girl was resourceful. Maybe she would have been ok on her own after all.

"Is it a custom to give gifts on ones birthday?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome as they walked back to the main hall.

"Yah." Kagome shrugged. Good, because he had been holding something that he meant her to have, and now seemed like a good time. Especially if she was traveling to the village alone to do phony exorcisms on a semi-regular basis.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and instinctively Kagome stopped as well and turned to him, an inquisitive look on her face.

Out of the front of his chest armor Sesshoumaru produced a beautifully sheathed blade and handed it to Kagome. The blade wasn't very long but it was beautiful and deadly looking. Whoever made it put great care into its design. What stuck her was the femininity of the blade. It didn't seem like something Sesshoumaru would normally carry. She started to hand it back to him when he shook his head.

"No, it is yours." Sesshoumaru wasn't sure why he held onto the blade for so long. He had intended to give it to her all along but the fact that it had a piece of him in it as well made the gesture seem so personal. A type of informality he wasn't sure if he was ready breach with her.

But now, as she stroked the sheath and blade with such care and reverence he knew that the blade was in good hands. It was where it was meant to be.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, I don't know what to say." Kagome ran her hand along the sharp edge of the blade testing it with her fingertip.

"Take care, that is sharp. And poisonous." Sesshoumaru intervened when she almost broke the skin.

"Poisonous?" Kagome sheathed the blade and tucked it into the tie at her waist. "This blade, did you have it made?"

"No." Sesshoumaru hesitated not sure of how much he should tell her.

"It feels strange. Familiar." Kagome muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

Her recognition of the blade made Sesshoumaru's mind up for him. "Inuyasha had it commissioned by Toutousai before he died. It is made of his fang… and my claw."

"He's not…" Kagome started then stopped. It was an argument between them that would never be resolved it seemed. On the rare occasion that Sesshoumaru even said his brother's name it was followed closely by the word 'dead', on the rare occasion that Sesshoumaru was around anyway. Kagome sighed and admitted defeat. Today was a celebration and he had given her something nice. Leave it alone, just this once, she told herself.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama. I love it."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru nodded briskly and the two continued their way back to the main hall.

Once Kagome set their little feast out on the table Rin ran off to find a gift for Sesshoumaru. The girl was horrified, much to Kagome and Sesshoumaru's amusement, that she had not known it was her lord's birthday.

Kagome took the time while waiting for Rin's return to try and get Touga to walk. The boy knew how to do it, but in his haste to get to his uncle he preferred to crawl.

"Come on Touga, walk baby." Kagome encouraged as he made it to Sesshoumaru who would take a few steps back as soon as the pup reached him.

After the tenth failed attempt to encourage him to walk Kagome gave up. Sesshoumaru reached down and set the boy on his feet then took a few steps back. "You will walk now pup." Sesshouamru ordered. To Kagome's dismay he did just that. He had been walking for the past few weeks, a few steps here and there, but he always returned to his hands and knees. This time he traversed the whole distance between him and his uncle on two feet then continued his wobbly journey that way as Sesshoumaru stepped back out of his reach once again. Kagome clapped and cheered for her son and they continued their game.

"Da,da,da,da,da,da." Kagome stopped clapping and her gaze flew to Sesshoumaru to gauge his reaction. His eyes widened and this time he let Touga catch him. The pup clung to his leg and Sesshoumaru seemed frozen in that spot staring down at him as if he were some kind of foreign entity attaching itself to his body.

Kagome scooped Touga up and deposited him on the blanket that was laid out for him to play on, where he had been playing before the impromptu walking lesson began. Then suddenly realizing that the table was laid out all wrong she set herself to re-arranging the food.

"He says that all the time." She laughed nervously when she realized Sesshoumaru still hadn't moved. "Really it doesn't mean anything. He calls Jaken dada too. It's really all he can say. I read that it's the first word for all babies. Actually that's why it is so universally used as the word for father. Men yanno, their name just has to be the first thing a baby says. It's not even a word really just a jumble of repeating syllables." Kagome waved her hand dismissingly and tried not to look at the taiyoukai standing somewhere behind her. Suddenly his presence seemed so big and menacing. Filling the room completely.

Kagome spun around when she heard the loud menacing growl coming from him. The cup in her hand fell to the floor and shattered.

He wasn't looking at her, she noticed. Instead he was looking toward the door at the two imposing figures half cloaked in shadows that stood there.

"Sorry to interrupt your celebration _cousin_." The first youkai sneered as he stepped from the safety of the shadows and pulled the hood of his cloak and mask off. His long midnight hair was held tightly in a braid down his back and his bright golden eyes sparked with malicious intent.

"How did you find this place?" Sesshoumaru ground out through tightly clenched teeth. His cousins should have never been able to find this place, let alone enter and get so close without his knowledge. They had grown more skilled since they last met over 150 years ago.

"You were in such a hurry to get back that you were careless. Following you was simple. Give us the hanyou and the girl and we will leave here with out a fight." The second figure stepped out of the shadows as well also dropping his hood and mask. The second was identical to the first, obviously they were twins, Kagome noted.

"What do you want with my son?" Kagome stood as tall as she could and tried to keep her voice as calm and cool and Sesshoumaru's.

"They are here to kill him. And you." It was Sesshoumaru who answered, never taking his eyes off of the intruders.

"Why?" Kagome gasped.

"They are mercenaries from my father's clan-" Sesshoumaru began.

"Here to correct the mistakes and defilement of our noble blood line." The first inu finished.

"And this time, Sesshoumaru, your promise to kill the whelp will not be good enough to stay our hands." The second chimed in looking all too eager to make this kill.

"You will NOT lay a finger on my son." Sesshoumaru was a bit taken back by the venom in her voice, although outwardly he remained unaffected.

She was a brave one this little human. And this was her fight. His cousins were right, if he killed them the whole clan would come after him for retribution and that was not something he would look forward too. The last time they came to 'correct a mistake' they failed. When they returned years later Sesshoumaru claimed Inuyasha's life as his own to take. Now his hands were tied. She would have to defend herself.

He noticed Rin standing at the door with a bundle of flowers in her hands. She hesitated only for a moment then with a quick nod from Kagome she disappeared. The two inus in the door obviously didn't see her as a threat so they ignored her presence giving her a chance to get away.

"Why didn't you kill Inuyasha when you had a chance? Were you too weak to kill him as an adult so now you come to strike while my son is too young to defend himself?" Kagome was stalling. She was goading them. Sesshoumaru recognized the tactic as a very Inuyasha-esque move. It was a move that saved his life on many occasions, giving him time to think and come up with some kind of plan.

Sesshoumaru didn't pay any heed to their reply because Rin had reentered the room with a bow and quiver and tossed them to Kagome.

What happened after that was a blur of movement. One inu went for Touga as the other moved in on Kagome. Sesshoumaru streaked to the side to protect the pup, he may not have been able to fight but he couldn't just stand aside and watch. Before he reached his destination the twang of the bow filled the room and the arrow hit home in the neck of the inu in front of him. In a blast of pure pink light the youkai was gone.

The move that saved her son left Kagome wide open for the other inu's attack.

"Bitch! You killed my brother!" The enraged youkai growled as he wrapped his hand firmly around Kagome's neck lifting her from the ground. His claws dug into her skin and the bow slipped from her hand.

Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome with every intention of killing the other inu. With them both dead there would be no one left to report back to their clan the reason for their failure. It would just be assumed that they had died and hopefully no one else would come to try to rectify their failed attempt. And if they did Seshoumaru could only hope that it would take years, and by then Touga would be able to defend himself. A moment ago he had resolved to let her fight her own battle, but now he was going to kill his kin to save her. If she had protected herself first she wouldn't have been in this situation.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome struggle for the blade at her side. Through the pain and loss of air it took her a moment and a few fumbled attempts before she pulled the blade and buried it deep in the inu's side. He threw her roughly against the wall then groped for the blade and ripped it out splattering blood across Kagome's face and the floor.

The inu turned the blade on Kagome and stalked toward her. "A scratch! And now you will die by your own-"he broke off and grasped at his side. A mixed look of pain and confusion crossing his features before he fell to his knees, chocking, and died.

Toutousai was right; the poison did add a nice touch to the blade.

Rin picked up the wailing Touga and Sesshoumaru took the unconscious Kagome out of the room. The scent of death was thick and disturbing to the pup and the taiyoukai. She was so light and fragile, Sesshoumaru mused about the limp girl, woman, in his arms. She was weak and clumsy and usually flighty. But, she was strong in other ways. She may not be able to run fast or kill with her bare hands, but she took out two full grown male demons in defense of her son without effort. When given the choice of saving herself or her pup she chose him. Her strength was a different kind of strength. A kind that he didn't see very often in humans and even when he did it paled in comparison.

She began to stir in his arms as they reached her rooms. She tensed and her eyes flew open. "TOUGA!" She lashed out against him and began to struggle forcing him to tighten his hold lest he drop her.

"He's safe. He is with Rin." He said between her struggles and frantic questions.

Kagome stopped trashing and leaned into him, grateful for the hold he had on her and the strength he was unknowingly giving her.

"We have to go." She said finally as they reached her room and Sesshoumaru sat her down to check the wounds on her neck.

"You are safe here." He grabbed a cloth and dipped it into the pitcher of water already sitting at the bedside.

"No we're not. Not really. What if more come? What if next time I don't win? What if next time Touga gets hurt? Or Rin? What if your not here? I don't know if I am strong enough to protect us if your not here." Kagome tilted her head to the side to give him access to the wounds, grateful that she didn't have to look into his eyes while she questioned his ability to protect them. And her own ability.

Sesshoumaru stopped his ministrations on her neck and took a step back so he could see her more clearly. And so that she was forced to look at him.

"You are safe here." He repeated. "And I will be here more often from now on. As for your own ability to protect your pup and yourself… you are stronger than you realize." Stronger than he realized. Stronger than he thought possible. Stronger in ways that he didn't realize were important before now.


End file.
